coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8544 (31st December 2014)
Plot Tyrone and Jason help Roy clear up the graffiti from the front of the cafe. He tells them he's pleading guilty at the magistrate's hearing. Gary is being discharged from hospital though Owen has doubts about how sorry he feels for what he's done. Erica confides in Liz that she only ever wanted a holiday fling with Nick and she’s worried that he expects more now that she's not returning to Spain. Steph is determined to get a New Year's snog from Gavin and texts Katy to say so. She’s mortified to realise she’s accidentally sent the text to Gavin and grabs his phone to delete the message. He sees it in her hands and angrily snatches it back from her. Amy continues to wind up Norris that No.1 is haunted by Blanche. Nick confides in Leanne that he's also worried that Erica wants a proper relationship with him. Gary arrives back from hospital and calls in the café to see Roy. He tells Roy how sorry he is for breaking into the café and how he deserves to be punished. Roy feels guiltier than ever. Liz tells Steve he can borrow the funds from the Rovers’ account to pay his staff. Gavin apologises to Steph, telling her he's had money problems and didn't want her to see the texts from his bank. Michael’s been evicted from his flat and David allows him to move into No.8 until he sorts himself out. Max wants to know if Kylie left because of him. David persuades him that wasn't the reason. Steve plucks up the courage to present Michelle with the bracelet he bought her but he overhears her telling Tony how Steve is her past and she’s looking to the future now. Gary and Faye persuade Anna and Owen to go for a New Year drink. Alya calls on Gary and wishes him a happy new year and a new beginning. Anna wishes Alya well, annoying Owen. The residents sing in the New Year, as Steph gets her kiss and Steve sobs to himself in his room… Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and Steve's bedroom *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz tells Steve he can borrow from the Rovers' account to pay his staff; David lets Michael move into No 8 after he is evicted; and Gary apologises to Roy for breaking into the cafe. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,480,000 viewers (16th place). *Immediately after this episode, at 8.00pm, ITV1 broadcast Rita & Me, a special one-hour programme to mark fifty years since Barbara Knox made her debut in Episode 415 (2nd December 1964). Category:2014 episodes